The New Life
by crazysophie
Summary: Its basiaclly about a girl called Hannah who gets recruted by cherub, and she does basic training, makes lots of friends, and does loads of missions. This is my first evry story so please read and review.


**Chapter One **

It was a gloomy, wet, autumns day and class 7y were sitting perched on there stools, in there science class, with Mr Golding, facing the whiteboard, yapping on as always. Mr Golding looked extremely old, as old as the eldest turtle maybe, but in fact he was only about 35. Being bored of always having to copy off the board, what Mr Golding had written, not at all like Hannah had expected it to be like, lot's of experiments blowing up things, she decided to throw, the first thing she picked up at him. She threw it. It hit him in the back of the head. It was a stapler.

Blood was pouring out of the back of his head, as he slumped to the floor. The room went as silent as a mouse. But then suddenly, there was a creaking sound, it was the door. Two people walked in. Oh no Hannah thought, it was the Head teacher and her year head, they were doing there fortnightly, wonder round year 7. Why did it have to be today?

As they walked in there smiling faces suddenly changed to fuming, concerned looks.

'Who did this' the head teacher demanded.

All the faces turned round to glare at Hannah, she turned bright red, with in seconds she was sprinting to the door. But she was stopped; her teachers were still standing there. 'Bang', she had just pushed over her weedy year head. Only one other person stood in her way and it was her head, she just simply thumped him in the face, and ran for it.

As she was running she could hear someone screaming 'what are you waiting for, call an ambulance now', and also in the same piercing scream 'how dare you two start fighting, you two don't bother coming into school until Monday because your suspended.'

Outside it was pelting down with rain; Hannah was soaked within a few minutes of going outside. Since escaping from the classroom, Hannah hadn't stopped running, so by the time she had gone across the water-logged field, across the playground and then finally across the car park, she was puffing, panting, and completely warn out. All of a sudden Hannah came to a halt, at the gates of the school, how could she be so stupid, it was the middle of the school day of course they would be shut. She quickly turned round to make sure that no one was behind her, but it was no use the rain was so hard know that she could only see a couple of metres in front of her. Having no other option she decided that she would have to climb over the fence, after a couple of attempts she finally got over, but unfortunately for her, she went flying over the top and went face first into the mud. At least it was a soft landing she thought

Where can I go she thought? As it was too early to go home, without her dad being suspicious, although he would still probably be in bed, wiped out, from the previous night, as always. Then suddenly it was like a light bulb turned on inside her head, as she remembered the den, her and her brother had made only a couple of weeks previously, during the summer holidays. After deciding to go to the den, Hannah decided to run again, although she was already warn out, after what seemed to be hours of endless running, although it was only like ten minutes, she got to her den, or what used to be her den, it was wrecked. So in the end, she just had to put up with the trees for shelter, at least they had thick branches.

After a couple of hours of just sitting in the woods being bored to death, of just sitting in the soggy, wet and muddy woods with nothing to do apart from going crazy, she decided that she might as well go home and face up to what she did. Although she was a bi embarrassed, as her clothes were becoming see through, she got the bus back with some money she had remaining in her blazer pocket. Finally after such an eventful and tiring day she finally got home, the door was open and the place stank of alcohol and drugs. 'Great joy she thought, he'll once again be in a mood, with us, as always, for no bloody reason.'

'Dad I'm home' she shouted, hoping that he would be out for the count, but he wasn't.

'Yer whatever, come in and gi give the number on, oh no, number one dad a great big hug.'

As she stumbled into the room, the stench hit her, it was a million times worse then a pub on a Friday night, the smell of smoke, alcohol, and drugs overwhelmed her and she went into a coughing fit. After giving her dad, a hug, which had made her feel sick, he told her to go and pick up Tony, although that was actually the dogs name, who had died a couple of years previously, she knew what he meant, and so went to go and pick up Jack. On the way out she picked up £50, to get something to eat because she knew he wouldn't be cooking and she herself couldn't be asked to cook, but also to get a birthday present for Jack because otherwise he would never get one.

It had stopped raining by the time; Hannah had reached her brother's school, the one she had only left a couple of months previously. 15 minutes had past since the bell had gone for the end of school; Jack was usually one of the first ones out, but this time by the time he was out, they were basically the only ones left.

'Why are you so late out, because your usually one of the first' queried Hannah.

'It was that stupid Miss Watterson, she told me off for being half an hour late, it was only half an hour, and then I kind of, um'

'What' asked Hannah angrily?

'Started swearing at her, then I stormed off again and came back about ten minutes later.' Jack croaked.

'It doesn't really matter because I've probably been excluded, and dad wouldn't care anyway' Hannah sighed.

After that they didn't speak until went up to order the food at MacDonald's, but in the end they didn't order anything, as they weren't particularly hungry. For the next couple of hours they were just hanging round town, causing a bit of trouble here and there. They were almost arrested by the police for drinking, but it was just coke and also for vandalism but they sweet talked there way out of that one.

It was getting dark, and it was starting to rain again so they decided to go home, it was getting a bit boring anyway.

On the way home they could both fell that something was wrong, they had heard several police cars and also ambulances and they could feel something was wrong.

When they got home they were met by some blue flashing lights and also a young looking man getting out of a minibus. There dad had probably been in another drugs scandal that went wrong, but it seemed so different this time.


End file.
